1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to radio communication systems for wireless networks. The present disclosure relates to communication networks including a plurality of pico cells. Specifically, aspects of the present disclosure relate to the management of pico cell communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heterogeneous networks combine macro and pico base stations within a wireless communication system. In general, locating several pico base stations within the cell coverage of a macro base station will increase the capacity of the network. However, interference between the macro and pico base stations must be managed. Macro deployments require Radio Frequency site planning and post deployment optimization to transmit power, provide antenna tilts and azimuths and the like. Such operations are difficult to scale as the number of small cells increase. Pico environments can also vary significantly based on Macro-Pico carrier choices, deployment (outdoor, indoor) and user densities. Basic parameters relating to cell size and coverage need to be determined dynamically to make small cell deployments easier and scalable. Accordingly, what is needed is a better way to manage pico environments. The present invention provides for such capability.